


Life From Now On

by Wings4_Moi2



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings4_Moi2/pseuds/Wings4_Moi2
Summary: Lamar’s been acting weird...but why?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol dont ask me where the idea came from, cuz i honestly dont know. i got writers block from verdant so i took a break and wrote this
> 
> this is gonna be a compilation of one shots too, in the same universe

Worried.

 

That’s what Franklin was at the moment.

 

But then again, that wasn’t anything new. When wasn’t he worried about his friend?

 

Days before, Lamar had been acting out of character and weird, unlike himself.He remembers calling the man, wondering if they could meet up to hang out, when Lamar declined awkwardly and hung up. And as a few more days passed, Franklin hadn’t seen or heard a word from his friend. Usually he couldn't get the taller man to stop talking or bothering him, so the fact that Lamar wasn’t answering his texts or calls at all, and hadn’t been home, was concerning. 

 

_ “You haven’t heard anythin’ from him either?” _ The voice of Lamar’s mom had been uneasy and rang through his head. He had visited earlier, wondering if maybe Mrs.Davis knew where her son was.

 

_ “Nah, I came over to see if he was home actually.” _

 

Lamar was a grown ass man, and as much trouble as he gets into, somehow he’s still alive, so maybe Franklin shouldn’t be so worked up. But if there was something wrong or bothering the taller man, Franklin would hope that he trust him enough to talk to him about it. To at least let him or his mom know, or anybody else for the matter know what and where he was so they wouldn’t have to fret over his well being. 

 

Worried and now a little annoyed. 

 

_ “Can you try to find him? Please baby, for me?”  _ At that point, Lamar’s mom had been on the verge of tears. She loved her son with every fiber of her being, he could only imagine how she felt.

 

_ “You know I will, don’t even trip. I gotchu.”   _

 

If Franklin knew one thing, it was that Lamar always had his phone on him. So getting Lester to track down the man’s phone was no problem at all. The phone was on, which said something. Now what he would find when he reached the phone was another story. 

 

With how their lives were set up, he knew he had to mentally prepare himself for the worse, which made his stomach flip. But at the same time,  Franklin naively didn’t want to think about what else could of happened to his friend. The negative thoughts would only make him anxious, so he didn’t dwell on it. 

 

He drove until he reached his destination, the Bilingsgate Motel. This was Vagos and Aztecas turf, so Franklin only began to worry more as he stepped out the car. The afternoon heat hit him as soon as he got out and looked around cautiously, but saw that the hotel parking lot was not that occupied. But still, he wondered if the rival gang saw Lamar, because surely they wouldn’t be too happy about the man being here. He continued to follow his phone tracking app, which led him up the stairs. The red dot stopped in front of a door, room 27, and Franklin looked up before pocketing his phone and knocking. 

 

At first, nothing happened, so Franklin tried again, a bit louder this time. He waited for almost a whole three minutes but still there was no response, so Franklin sigh and began to turn around to make his way back to his car. 

 

However, when the room door opened, Franklin quickly turned around and was met with the face of his friend, Lamar. 

 

Relief poured over Franklin, and he let out a breath that he had been holding. He felt his heart flutter as he looked at the other man, happy. 

 

There were reasons why he was so worried, why he didn’t want to think the worse had happened. Franklin didn’t think his heart could take it. Not with how he felt for his friend.

 

Lamar wasn’t dead, he was safe. Unharmed. 

 

But then Franklin remembered the hassle of trying to get in contact with the man for a whole week, not hearing anything from him, and all the worrying and immediately became annoyed again.. 

 

“Nigga, where have you been?!” 

 

Leaning on the doorway, Lamar didn’t say anything, just looked at him. And for some reason, it was slightly unsettling. He didn’t look different, same face, same body, nothing out of the ordinary, but still something felt, off. Franklin waved his hand in the taller man’s face trying to get his attention. 

 

“Lamar?” 

 

The man in question sighed, but to himself almost like Franklin wasn’t there, before turning around and walking back into the motel room. “Come in dog.” 

 

He still sounded the same, but his voice was gruff and a little scratchy, like this was the first time he had spoken out loud in a while. Lamar really didn’t give him a choice in the matter, so Franklin followed suit, watching Lamar’s bare back before closing the door after him.

 

The room was dark, the only light coming from the small, extremely outdated tv, playing some reality tv show. A large duffle bag was thrown to the side of the wall, Franklin assuming that was Lamar’s. A small sofa hugged the wall, and next to it was the door to the bathroom. To the right of the door was the mirror and sink, large and spacious. There were a series of books stacked up on the sink counter, one of the only other things that  looked to be moved around and used in the whole room besides the TV and duffle bag. The bed was completely untouched, making Franklin wonder just what exactly Lamar had been up to. Had he been sleeping? Had he been reading? But Lamar hated reading…. 

 

“Lamar, what is goin’ on homie?” 

 

The taller man looked like he didn’t know what to do or say, so he simply shrugged. Franklin continued to press him. “Nigga, ain’t no one heard nothin’ from you in over a week, you finna explain why? Like you grown and all, but it woulda been nice if you told somebody where you were. Yo mom and me was worried sick.”

 

Lamar sighed again. “If I told you why, you would think I’m lyin’ Frank.” 

 

“Nigga, no I won’t.” 

 

Smacking his teeth together, Lamar rolled his eyes, just a tad irritated. “Nigga, yes you would. I know you.”  

 

“I bet I won’t. Hit me.” 

 

A minute passed by, as Lamar look to be finding the words to speak. He slouched further in the couch, gripping the armrest as he did so. From the corner of his eye, Franklin saw the armrest practically collapse under Lamar’s hand. Which made him do a quick double take, and coming to the conclusion that that really just happened. That was odd... to say the least. Was the couch that shitty and old or was Lamar suddenly Hulk strong? 

 

He couldn’t prepare himself for the words that came out Lamar’s mouth. 

 

“I think I’m a vampire.” 

 

Franklin’s felt his face scrunch up in disbelief, because he didn’t know what else he could do without being too rude. He was trying to keep the first thing that came to mind to himself, but honestly he couldn’t hold it in. A vampire? Really? 

 

“Lamar.” He sent a unimpressed look his friends way. “You must think I am the dumbest nigga walkin’ in Lost Santos, if you think I’m finna believe what you just said.” 

 

The taller man didn’t even react to Franklin’s response, like he knew that was going to happen.. “Nigga what the fuck did i just say. I told you yo ass wasn’t finna believe me.” 

 

Franklin began to get up, not knowing what else to do. “If you don’t wanna tell me my nigga, just say that. But I’m not finna sit here and listen to some bullshit about you bein’ a vampire.” 

 

“I’m not lyin’ dog, I’m bein’ fuckin’ serious.” 

 

Franklin could only roll his eyes. Lamar was safe and sound, which was most important, but the fact that Lamar couldn’t tell him what was going on and why he went MIA, was aggravating. It also hurt a little, he didn’t know why he was getting so emotional about it, but he couldn’t help it. He was about two steps away from the door, when he felt a gust of wind to his right and collided with something.

 

“What the hell-“ 

 

He stepped back in surprise when he looked forward to see straight chest, and familiar tattoos.

Spinning around in bewilderment, Franklin looked at where Lamar had been sitting just a second ago and back at the man who was now, currently in front of him and blocking the door.  

 

“Lamar stop playin’ with me dog. Is this a prank or some shit?” 

 

“I told you nigga, I’m a vampire.” Another gust of air brushed past him and now Lamar was behind  him. Franklin’s arm wildly moved behind him in surprise, only to be caught effortlessly by the taller man. 

 

“Umm,ok…” he looked up in shock at Lamar's grasp of his arm, trying to figure out how he caught it so quickly. “Let’s say you are a vampire.” he roughly yanked his arm back to the amusement of Lamar, who was looking down at him, smirking. Franklin felt himself blush, flustered. 

 

“That doesn’t explain why the fuck you teleportin’ everywhere nigga.”  

 

Lamar let out a laugh, which was cute, but Franklin was still annoyed. “It do though dog. I’m not teleportin’, I’m just fast as shit.” 

 

Frank sat his ass back on the bed, because at this point, he was just confused. He continued to look at him friend who just so happened to be back on his seat on the couch. 

 

“So lemme guess, you strong as hell too?” He glanced back over at the armrest of the couch. That would explain why thing essentially melted under Lamar's grasp.

 

“Hell yea.” Lamar got up and flexed, but because his body still looked the same, it didn’t seem like much. Lamar must have seen the unamazed look Franklin was sending him because then he slowly started to make his way back to Franklin. 

 

“I don’t know why you lookin’ at me like that. I could pick yo ass up with one hand if I wanted to.”

 

As the lanky gangbanger advanced in on him, Franklin immediately realized what he was trying to do. The second he lifted himself off the bed, Lamar pounced, and went right for his armpits (Lamar knew he was ticklish, asshole) to subdue him. 

 

The next couple of minutes consisted of them rolling around in the bed, snorting and laughing all while Lamar still tried to pick Franklin up.  

 

“Nigga chill out, I’m tryin’ to prove a point!” He straddled the back of Franklin’s legs to keep him still. One hand holding on to the end of Franklin shirt and the other still in his armpit, Lamar wheezed as the shorter man tried to crawl away from his grasp, to no avail. 

 

“Stop! I can’t breath!” Franklin felt himself losing breath with how hard he was laughing. He tried to lift himself off his stomach but Lamar wasn’t having it. “Nigga stop before I beat yo ass!” 

 

He heard the other man snort from behind him. “You ain’t beatin’ shit.” Lamar must have just been playing around with Franklin because next thing he knew, a hand was under his ass and lifting him up off the bed, over Lamar’s shoulder, and into the air. The sudden lack of solid bed threw Franklin off for a second and made him yelp, before he looked down to see Lamar grinning up at him. He was surprised to say the least and he tried to say something, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Lamar was really holding his ass in the air like he was a basketball, like Franklin didn’t have much more weight on him compared to his friend. 

 

Then Lamar began to show off, lifting him up and down while walking around the room just for the hell of it. Franklin felt a little himself blush, because he almost lost his balance twice but Lamar had no problem holding him so high up and keeping him from falling cause of that hold he had on his ass. In the comfort of his own mind, Franklin found that sexy, that Lamar was essentially able to pick him up and could toss him around with ease. Lamar chuckled underneath him which made Franklin looked down at him funny, but his friend waved him off.

 

There was only so much space for Lamar to walk around it, it was a motel room after all, so that eventually lead them to the mirror. A mirror which was large enough and clearly showed both of them being there. Still being held up by Lamar, he crossed his arms, frowning.

 

“So how am I not suppose to say you full of shit when I see both of our reflections in the mirror? Ain’t vampires not suppose to be able to see their reflections?”

 

“That’s old school shit homie.” Lamar finally set him down (even though Franklin had gotten pretty comfortable up there) and knocked on the glass with his knuckle. “Back then mirrors used to be backed with reflective layers of silver, which is fuckin’ bad for vampires cuz we weak to it. But now mirrors use aluminum as their reflective backing so I can see myself in mirrors and shit.” 

 

Looking at Lamar’s neck, he just now realized that the familiar ‘LS’ chain wasn’t there anymore. “Where’s your chain dog?” 

 

“In the drawer over there.” His finger lead to the drawer chest that was underneath the TV. Franklin walked over and pulled the first drawer open and there was Lamar’s chain, throw to the side. He took it out and let the chain slip in between his fingers as he inspected. 

 

“Ain’t that some shit. I thought this shit was fake.” He couldn’t help but grin through his comment.

 

Lamar gave him the reaction he was looking for, rolling his eyes as he sat back down.“Shut the fuck up, you know that I don’t rock fake chains.” Laying his head back and closing his eyes, he sighed. “Kinda upset that I can’t where it no more though. When this shit started, I woke up one mornin’, gettin’ ready like always, and I tried to put it on. As soon as I touched it, it was burnin’ but I thought I was trippin’, so I just put it on. It felt like my neck was on fire and sure enough that shit was sinkin’ into my skin. I had to take that shit off dog.” 

 

Franklin held the chain up to the light of the tv. “So if I lay this on your arm…” 

 

Lamar nodded. Silence came over them for a second before Lamar offered his left arm to Franklin. The shorter man sat next to his friend and slowly let the chain fall diagonally across the inked forearm. Seconds after contact, there was a hiss and Franklin watched in shock as the chain sunk slowly into Lamar’s skin, all while singeing it in the process. Lamar moved a little in discomfort and Franklin immediately removed the chain from his arm. The small smell of burnt flesh hit his nose and he looked down to see a crooked line on his friends limb, partially open and almost crisp along the edges of the wound. 

 

Worried, Franklin opened his mouth to asked what would happen when in an instant, Lamar’s damaged skin began moving. Almost like it was...mending itself?  He gently grabbed his forearm and brought it closer to see the skin almost rapidly closing itself together and returning to its normal color. A second later and it looked like Lamar never got burned in the first place. 

 

Franklin was at a lost for words. “Dog, that’s freaky.” 

 

“Sure is.” 

 

Being so close, he looked at Lamar’s neck, searching. The taller man must of realized what Franklin was searching for because then he turned and point at a spot of his neck. There sat two black dots, that didn’t stand out much because of all the tattoos on his skin. Them almost look like they blended in with the ink actually, so it wasn’t obvious. The only thing that made them stand out from the tattoos was that they protruded out, but just a little from Lamar’s skin.

 

The more the day went on, the more Franklin was convinced that Lamar might actually be a vampire. He did not see his afternoon going like this.

 

Franklin got up and looked closer at the books stacked on the sink counter and saw that they all had some to do or related with vampires. He picked one up and opened it to a random page. 

 

‘ _ In horror film _ s _ , vampires are depicted to be weak to sunlight, but that can not be said for all-‘ _

 

“So,” he absentmindedly flipped through the book some more. “You been here all week, reading about vampires and shit.” At this point he was just talking out loud because it wasn’t a question, it was obvious that’s what Lamar had been doing. Glancing in the mirror, he saw the other man nod.

 

Franklin set the book down and went to sit on the bed. He tugged at the covers, in thought, and still curious. 

 

“What happened dog?” 

 

Lamar blew a raspberry as looked off to the side. Then he began to explain. Apparently he had been party hopping with the guys one night. He was drunk and in his third party when he met some girl. They found some room in the house and that's when he blacked out. He woke up by himself and the rest is history. 

 

“I don’t remember shit, but I’m pretty sure we didn’t fuck. And she was the last person I was with that night, so I’m assumin’ she’s the one who did this.” He finished, pointing at the bite marks on his neck.  

 

“So how you holdin’ up?”  

 

Lamar let out a dry laugh. “Honestly, I felt super shitty dog. I didn’t know what was going on, how to contain myself. Felt like I was going crazy. But even through all that, I was somewhat able to manage.” The way he finished that sentence off gave off an air that there was more to how he felt. Quick hand motions urged his friend to continue and Lamar sighed. 

 

“Then one day, my mom was cookin’. And she accidentally cut herself while makin’ a salad. And-“ Franklin watched as his friend paused to collect himself. He couldn’t for the life of him tell if Lamar was sad or upset. Maybe both.

“The smell of blood just, hit my nose dog. It wasn’t even that much, couldn’t have been more than a couple of drops. But it smelt so fuckin’,  **_good_ ** . “ A small growl made its way out of Lamar, angry. Probably at himself. “I just knew that if I didn’t get outta there, I would of hurt her. I would kill myself if that ever happened. I’ve been here ever since.” 

 

“So what do you eat then?” 

 

“I can eat regular food still, but it doesn’t satisfy my hunger. Like it taste good, but it doesn’t fill me up. But I’ve been killin’ and feedin’ on birds, so that's what’s tying me over at the moment. From what I read, it’s not a good as human blood, but… I don’t think I’m ready for all that. Last time I ate was two days ago.” 

 

Franklin's eyes glanced down at his friends muscular, but lean stomach, as if he could see through it. He looked up and saw Lamar looking at him, sober expression on his face. At this point he believed Lamar, this was his best friend after all, someone he knew who didn’t tend to lie. He says some off the wall shit, but he doesn’t lie. Suddenly he felt bad for not believing him and storming over to the motel, mad at something the taller man could not control. The that last couple days must of been hell for Lamar, finding out how drastic his life had changed. 

 

Mind running wild, he began thinking, maybe a bit to far ahead. How would the future play out? It honestly made him feel incredibly gloomy, sad of what to come.Vampires live for thousands of years, even more longer. Now with Lamar being one, there was a high probability that he would outlive everyone, his friends, his family, Franklin- 

 

“Let’s go get sumthin’ to eat homie, I’m hungry.” Lamar’s voice cut through his thinking, halting Franklin’s depressing train of thought. A large hand was offered to help him up and he took it, enjoying the contact. He thought because vampires were technically the undead, that they were supposed to be cold, but Lamar was still warm, still as alive as ever.

 

When they exited the motel room it was late in the afternoon, the sun was still up just a tad, but looked to be setting soon. Franklin look over at Lamar, wondering if it was ok for the man to walk in the sun like that. Maybe he was thinking out loud, because then Lamar flicked him in the forehead, gently though, as he smiled. 

 

“I know what that look means. Stop worryin’ so much homie.” The taller man walked down the stairs, reaching the halfway point where the shade and sun met. He crossed over just fine, no problem. Franklin was worried the man was going to burst into flames. “In the sun and in well lit areas, I don’t burn or anythin’, I just can’t use my powers.” 

 

With that, Franklin silently followed, until they made their way to the car. The pilled in and Franklin drove off, trying to find something good to eat. 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


They ate their chinese food together in comfortable silence, Franklin stealing glances of Lamar every second he could. It was kind of difficult to not watch his friend, to see what behavior was still the same and what wasn’t. Lamar still ate with the same vigor he always had, the man sure did love food, but after every bite it left a small dejected cloud around him. Because he ultimately knew it was pointless and wasn’t going to fill him up. 

 

When they finished eating, it was dark out. 

 

They climbed back into the car, Franklin assuming that they were going back to the motel, when he heard a awkward cough from his right.

 

“Stop right up here for a second?” 

 

Complying, Franklin parked nearby on the side of the road, a little before an entry to a back alley. Lamar got out quietly and began making his way through. When Franklin climbed out the car as well, the taller man glanced at him.

 

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” 

 

He simply shrugged. “I’ll be straight.” 

 

For a second, Lamar just looked at him and Franklin couldn’t help but wonder what the man was thinking. But then Lamar wordlessly turned, and continued to walk down into the alley. He followed.

 

It was dirty, smelt horrible, and all kinds of bottles and trash littered and matted on the concrete. Despite this, Franklin saw what his vampire friend was after, a lone pigeon sitting on the edge of the dumpster. He briefly wondered how the hell Lamar knew there was a bird here, before chalking it up to super hearing or some shit. Being a vampire seemed to have some perks. 

 

In a flash Lamar was gone from his side and at the dumpster, with the now helpless pigeon in his grasp. The bird panicked, flapping its wings to try and escape, but Lamar didn’t flinched at the struggle. His grip looked to be barely fighting as he calmly held the bird and suddenly his mouth slowly opened.

 

Through the loud chips of the bird, the canines of Lamar’s top row of teeth began retracting, protruding and growing longer. The look in his eyes grew hungry and greedy, almost ravished for a taste. Even in the night with only the moon shining down on them, Franklin could see the color change of Lamar’s eyes, light brown to a deep wine red. 

 

Blood was a constant in the shorter man's life and line of work and he was very past the days of feeling sick when he sees it. So when Lamar wasted no time biting into the neck of the bird, and blood slowly dripped down his hand and chin, Frank didn’t flinch or turn away. He continued what he had been doing all day; he watched. 

 

He had already came to the conclusion that Lamar was a vampire but actually seeing him in action, doing vampire shit? It pretty much solidified the fact that this shit was happening and it was crazy. Crazy, but fascinating at the same time.

 

It was honestly sad seeing the bird put up a fight, because ultimately it was all in vain; there was no  getting out of Lamar’s hold. The taller man let out a sinful groan that made Franklin quietly blush as he watch the animal get sucked of all its life, all at the hands of his friend. If that’s how Lamar acted when he fed of animals, he wondered how he would when he got ahold of a human.

 

It was over quickly as Lamar finally took his teeth out of his prey. Fangs covered in blood, he slowly lapped over them with his tongue, looking to be savoring the taste. A hum of satisfaction was heard before he wiped his mouth, finished.  

 

He looked satisfied now, unlike when they went out to eat before. He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow when Lamar had a small burial for the pigeon, burying the limp animal in a pile of trash. 

 

“I always feel a little bad afterwards, so it’s the least I could do.” 

 

Franklin nodded. They stood there for a moment of silence, the night quietly passing by.

 

Franklin looked up at his friend once more. “You ready to go back to the motel?” 

 

“Yea.” 

  
  
  


~ 

  
  
  


Franklin parked in an empty spot, close to Lamar’s motel room before unlocking the door for the other man to get out. It was late, so he figured that he would go home, call Ms.Davis on his way to let her know Lamar’s alive, and get some sleep because he honestly deserved it after learning so much today. He needed some fucking rest. Lamar had said he had the room for two more nights, so he figured the man would want some more time alone before he went back home. 

 

When the other man didn’t get out the car though, Franklin turned to look at him. 

 

“You ok?” 

 

Lamar quietly nodded, but Franklin could tell there his friend was thinking about something. A chuckled then came from the taller man and the corners of his mouth turned upwards, cheesing. 

 

“You wanna see somethin’ dope?”  

 

Franklin shrugged casually, but was secretly fond of the smile and happiness on Lamar’s face inside. “Sure.” 

 

Lamar got out of the car and closed the door before hurriedly becoming the other man to do the same. Still confused and wondering what was going on, he climbed out the vehicle and shut his door as well, locking it before pocketing his keys and crossing his arms. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t suspicious. 

 

Lamar sat on the hood of the car, before reaching a hand out to Franklin. He couldn’t help but eye the outstretched hand warily.  

 

“What are you plannin’ dog?” his voice cautious. 

  
  


“Do you trust me?” 

  
  


The question took Franklin by surprise, just because it was so unexpected. Dramatic in it’s phrasing. Lamar hadn’t even answer his question. He wondered what the man was up too, but at the same time Lamar’s irrationalness and spontaneous decisions where something he grew to love. Even though other times Lamar’s luck was so shitty and it almost got them killed, afterwards they could laugh about it. It’s one of the many qualities that up made the man who he was, a caring, funny, blunt character.

 

Damn he was so whipped, he didn’t even know how whatever Lamar was planning could turn out and he already felt himself slipping. You really can’t help who you fall in love with.

 

But he knew Lamar never intentionally tried to put him in harm's way so he nodded yes. He trusted Lamar with his life. 

 

Slowly grabbing the hand, he felt how warm and soft it was, which was comforting to him. But he couldn’t even dwell on the feeling for that long because then, without warning, he was effortlessly being pulled into Lamar’s lap. He felt his brain short circuit just for a second. What the hell- 

 

“Lamar, what the fuck are you doin’!?“ He felt his face grow hot with surprise. Obviously he really didn’t have a problem with this, but he wanted to know where this came from. Well, this is what he get’s for loving a man that’s spontaneous. Lamar didn’t answer him and just laughed. The taller man laid back, casually putting his arms behind his head for support, and Franklin was about to question the man again, ask just why the fuck was he in his lap, straddling his best friend- 

 

Then Lamar started floating. 

 

The shorter man's first reaction was panic, as he look around them wildly to see them ascending higher and higher up in the air. It was so quick and by then they had passed the top of the motel building, so much that it you couldn't tell it was a motel being so high up in the air. He felt a hand grip his waist, snapping him out of him surprise. 

 

“Relax. I got you.” 

 

It shouldn’t have been that easy to calm Franklin down, Lamar was fucking flying, and that was some movie type shit, but that hand did stop his nerves and he felt his body relax as the thumb slowly stroked his side. Still, he sent a warning. 

 

“If you drop me, I’ll kill you.” 

 

The man beneath him simply smile. “You got it boss.”

 

They slowly moved through the sky, getting closer and closer to the city. It was just like any other night, busy and crowded, honks of cars echoing and people hustling through the streets. But from so high up, the lights were gorgeous, and almost magical. 

 

Franklin looked down, a little starstruck as he watched the lights from down below encompassed Lamar with a angelic glow. The taller man had his eyes closed, collected and chill, and if Frank didn’t know any better, he would of thought he was asleep. A eye lazily cracked open and look at him and Franklin diverted his gaze, blushing a little. 

 

“Like what you see?” He did, but he wasn’t going to tell the man that. Even without having to look he could tell that Lamar was grinning. 

 

“No, you ugly.” 

 

“Aww that hurts my feelings.” But Lamar snickered, letting him know all was well and Franklin couldn’t help but smile down at the man. 

 

A loud noise was heard and looking up in the distance Franklin quietly watched airplane take off. It continued on into the night sky, growing smaller and smaller. A few minutes later, it was gone. He felt Lamar move a little beneath him and he turned his attention back to the man.

 

“You know what else I can do?” 

 

Franklin snorted. “Of course there’s more. What can you shoot lasers out yo eyes?”  

 

“Nah.”

 

“Transform?” 

 

Lamar pondered. “There’s a fifty-fifty chance I can do that. Not sure yet, but no that’s not what I’m talkin’ about.” 

 

“Then what?” 

  
  


“I can read minds.” 

  
  


At first Franklin didn’t see that as a big deal, and he didn’t understand why Lamar was grinning so damn much at him either. But when it finally dawned on him what was going on, he froze. 

 

“Guess who’s mind I’ve been readin’ all afternoon?” He said quietly, tilting his head to the side just a little.

 

Franklin rubbed his arm, looking off to the side. Well this was embarrassing. There wasn’t any avoiding it either, seeing as Lamar was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. Jumping to his death from so high up didn’t seem to pleasant either. Honestly, he didn’t know what to say, if Lamar knew what he had been thinking all afternoon, then he already knew everything. 

 

“I be tryin’ not to read your mind, but it’s just so damn loud homie.” 

 

The shorter man didn’t know how to respond to that. “Sorry.” 

 

“Hey.” the chide was quick but soft and the hand on his waist continued to pet his side. “There ain’t nothin’ to be sorry about.” And then Lamar gave him this...look.

 

Franklin was confused. 

 

Why even bring up the fact he could read minds? Obviously he already knew how Franklin felt about him. But Lamar was being vague and flirty at the same time, so what was Franklin suppose to think? Was he teasing him?

 

“No, I’m not teasin’ yo ass.”  

 

Even through the utter embarassment Franklin felt right now, he frowned. “Then say what the fuck you gotta say dog. Stop bullshittin’.”  

 

Lamar blew a raspberry. 

 

“When I found out that I was a vampire, it got me thinkin’. A lot. And just like you were thinkin’ earlier,  I realized that I might live a long life, maybe to the point where I outlived y’all.”

 

The shorter man watched closely as Lamar looked back at him, intensity in his gaze. He felt his heartbeat pumping through his chest, loud. Franklin’s eyes darted quickly to the man’s lips as he licked them before continuing.

 

“But I want to accomplish as much as I can, with my family, and friends before that happens. And in order to do that, I need to stop pussyin’ out of things I wanna do. Because I don’t know what the next day has in store for me. So I wanna live my life to the fullest, and go as hard as I can.” 

 

A free hand of his went to grab Franklin’s and he let him. Looking into his eyes, Lamar kissed his knuckles gently. 

 

“Imma be honest with you Frank. I wanna spend as much time as possible with you.” The man then began grinning, losing all seriousness in his tone. “Cuz I like ya. And I want ya. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, the choice is yours-“ 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


“Shut the fuck up you clown.” And a hand was suddenly being shoved in his face, but when Lamar looked over the it, all he saw was Franklin snickering and shyly looking down at him, fond. His hand found Franklin’s cheek, cradling it gently.

 

Franklin titled his head to the side, leaning into the touch. “So you want me?” 

 

“Duh, nigga. I would kiss you, but I’m pretty sure you don’t wanna taste pigeon blood. Once we get back to my room and I brush my teeth, it’s finna be on and poppin’.” 

 

“Dumbass.” Franklin rolled his eyes and smiled before coming in closer and laying his head down on Lamar’s chest. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist, calm and collected. It was nice, finally being able to hold the man like this, so relaxing. They laid like that for a while, floating lazily in the air in comfortable silence, enjoying each others company. Lamar felt the now steady heartbeat of Franklin’s against his and smiled. 

 

He was glad that he finally spoke up. In the end, the vampire thing really gave him the push he needed to finally confess to Franklin how he felt. If he hadn’t got bit, who knew how long they would go without saying anything to each other. 

 

_ He’s so cute. _

 

Lamar smile at the shorter mans thoughts before he looked at Franklin, who met his gaze, and pinched the man’s cheek. The other man scrunched his nose at that.

 

Lamar could get use to this.  

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


When they got back to the motel, Franklin already decided he would stay the night, which was fine by Lamar. He took a shower while the taller man made a beeline to the sink to brush his teeth. The shower trickled in the background as Lamar searched for something for the man to wear in his duffle bag. At the time he didn’t know how long he would be out the house, so he overpacked, which means that he’s sure he has something for lover to wear. Pulling out a pair of loose boxer briefs (that might not be too loose on Franklin because his ass was way bigger than Lamar’s) and a large white tee shirt, he placed them on the bed. 

 

Franklin finished his shower and they switched, Lamar hopping in right after. He gave himself a quick, but thorough wash, a first wanting to get to Franklin as quickly as possible but also because for the first time in a couple days, he was actually tired. The need for sleep hadn’t come to him for several days, so Lamar figured maybe because he was a vampire he didn’t need sleep. Guess he was wrong. 

 

Finishing up, he dried off, lotioned up and put on some boxers and a wifebeater before making his way out the bathroom. The room was dark, but Franklin laid cuddled up on bed, watching some old reruns of Good Times on the tv.

 

“This is a surprisingly nice motel.” Franklin commented as he watched Lamar climb into bed. 

 

“It is ain’t it? And the best part is I ain’t have to pay for it.”  

 

Franklin quickly raised an eyebrow at that, before rolling his eyes. “You know what? I ain’t finna even ask.” 

 

They both snickered at that, before becoming aware of how close they were. Hovering over the man, Lamar bent down and gently pressed a kiss on Franklin’s forehead. The shorter man looked up and smiled in awe, before snaking his arm around Lamar’s waist, bringing the man closer. 

 

It was obvious that both of them were nervous, they way they hesitated as they grew closer. But their nervousness didn’t outweigh their excitement. 

 

When his lips finally met Franklin’s, it was a chaste  kiss, soft and inviting. And it just felt so... **_right_ ** .

 

There was no time limit, no rush to them exploring each other. Franklin’s full lips were soft, he suspected the man put on some chapstick beforehand.The cheap shower gel he used in the bathroom smelt of cucumber and melon. 

 

For a while they stayed like that, grinning into small pecks that left them breathless, while the familiar theme of another Good Times episode ran in the background. The comforter was cool to the touch, and the atmosphere, soothing. 

 

As he suspected to happen, the kiss heated up, but just a little. Snaking his tongue in the shorter man’s mouth, he stirred at the small gasp that came from his lover. Tongues met almost instantly afterwards, Franklin gripping his shirt as he deepened their makeout. Franklin tasted like mint, fresh and exhilarating. Bodies slotted against each other perfectly, and Lamar couldn’t resist grabbing and handful of the shorter man’s ass, and if even remotely possible bringing the man in closer. 

 

They never went farther than that, their embrace only becoming lazier and languid as time went on. It was clear between the two of them, that they were both tired, too weary to fuck around. Lamar was fine with that though. They had all the time in the world. 

 

Eventually sleep overcame both of them. The last thing Lamar remembers was turning off the tv, before his head hit the pillow, right next to Franklin’s.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got two or three extra chapters of this for yall before i update verdant, so b on the lookoutttt

“I’ll have the steak.” 

“Ok,” the waitress scribbled the order down on her notepad. “How would you like that?” 

“Well done.” 

Across from him sat Franklin, who laughed. He wore a nice dress shirt, and slacks, and looked extremely handsome under the dim lights in the restaurant. It was their third official date, Franklin wanting to take them out somewhere nice for a change. 

The waitress didn’t seem to understand what was so funny, so she just nodded politely and left the table to place their orders. Lamar however, did know.

“I just assumed, you know?” 

“Just cuz I’m a vampire doesn’t mean nothin’. I fuckin’ refuse to eat meat that isn’t well done.” 

Franklin smirked behind his glass of lemon water. “So you still think it’s nasty rare even though you a vampire?” 

“I sure the fuck do. I don’t care how much I like blood now. If I want that I’ll just go get it. When I go out and order actual food, I want that shit cooked all the way through.” 

“But you never tried it though. Who knows? Maybe you’ll like it.” 

“We nigga’s baby.” Lamar shrugged. “It’s just a fact, black people don’t order our shit medium rare, or medium, or whatever else that has the meat still pink. It’s all the way through.” 

Franklin put his hands up in defeat, though he was still laughing. “Ok, do you babe.” 

But now that Franklin had brought it up, Lamar wanted to know; how did it taste? Dammit. A quick second of silence passed before he smacked his teeth and flagged down the waitress, annoyed at himself and his curious mind.“You know what, fine, I’ll try it.” 

He gave his next order to the waitress and frowned as she left the table to go place it. “This is all yo fault.” 

“I didn’t do shit.” But the shorter man grinned as he sipped on his other glass, a heafty fill of red wine, letting Lamar know that he knew it was his fault. 

“This shit better be good.”

 

~ 

 

“How is it?” 

Lamar covered his mouth as he chewed, frowning still. “This shit is so good, I’m mad at myself for likin’ it.” 

The other man laughed, stabbing his fork through his pasta. “If you like it, you like it.” 

“But look at this shit baby.” Lamar presented his plate. “This shit look nasty, look at the all the blood everywhere. This ain’t far to me, I’m a vampire, of course I finna like this.” 

“Well you like it, so you gotta deal with it.” 

“This is a major downside for bein’ a vampire.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Franklin looked at his boyfriend funny. “What, that you like your steak rare now?” 

Lamar nodded sadly. 

“This is the worse day of my life.” he sighed, before cutting into his rare steak and shoving it into his mouth. He made a face signaling that he was enjoying his food before he started grimacing again. 

Franklin rolled his eyes, smiling. “You are so dramatic.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one :P

Franklin didn’t know how, but he felt like his boyfriend should tell his mom about his whole...vampire thing. A month had passed since the whole motel thing. The morning after, Franklin got in contact with Mrs. Davis, and he passed the phone to Lamar. Immediately and as suspected, Lamar got cussed out by his mom, but he didn’t exactly blame her for it. She was worried, that’s her only child. Of course she’s going to flip out. 

From the bed Franklin watched Lamar explain the most stupid, bullshit ass lie to his mom, a lie which Lamar himself didn’t even sound to sure of. 

“Why not just tell her?” he asked, after he watched Lamar hang up and handed him back his phone. 

“I dont’ want her to worry.” 

Franklin could only roll his eyes. “She’s only gonna worry more now, dumbass. You know she got that momma instinct, she knows you lyin’ dog. It would do you good tellin’ her now, before she finds out some other way.” 

Shoulders slumping, Lamar huffed. “I know.” He frowned. “I fuckin’ hate it when your right.”

Franklin rolled his eyes before simply reaching over and pulling Lamar into bed. Lamar laid his head on his chest, closed his eyes. 

“It doesn’t have to be now, but soon, and when you tell her, I can be there for support.” 

Lamar looked up at him. “You would do that for me? Really?” 

“What you mean ‘really’?” Franklin smiled, kissing the surprised look off the man’s face. “We in this together L. Of course I got you.” 

 

Then a month had passed. 

 

“I just don’t understand, did I do sumthin’ wrong?” Mrs. Davis spoke, having called Franklin to vent her frustration. Franklin rolled his eyes as he tucked the phone closer to his ear as he made a sandwich, not at Mrs. Davis but at his boyfriend who was currently asleep on the couch. 

“No you didn’t do anythin’ wrong-“ 

“So what’s goin’ on with him? Do you know why he’s been actin’ different?” 

Franklin paused, setting down the knife. He sighed. “We’ll stop by over there in a hour. Lamar will explain.” He couldn’t bring himself to lie to her after she’s been nothing but nice to him. However, he didn’t exactly feel like it was his place to tell Lamar’s mom what was going, but he’ll damn sure push Lamar to say something. It’s been a month, things should have been resolved and out in the open now. 

Giving her thanks, she hung up and Franklin took a bite of his sandwich before walking over to the couch. Grabbing a pillow, he threw it at Lamar, who sputtered awake from his nap. 

“What the fuck-“ the man rubbed his eyes groggily. 

“Why haven’t you told yo mom yet?” 

Lamar rolled his eyes, before closing his eyes again. “I don’t know.” 

Sending his boyfriend an unimpressed look, Franklin polished off the sandwich, wiping his hands on a napkin.

“Well, we’ll know soon cause I just got off the phone with yo mom, and she expectin’ us in an hour.” 

The taller man jumped up out of his seat. “You lyin’.” 

“Dead serious dog.” 

Lamar grabbed his head in obvious distress and Franklin immediately felt bad. But at the same time, he still didn’t know why Lamar was so against telling his mom his current situation. 

“Come on baby,” he grabbed the other man’s hands, holding them in his. “Can you please tell me why the hell you don’t want to tell yo mom about this?” 

The taller man looked off to the side, avoiding Franklin’s gaze. “It’s stupid.” 

His hands gently squeezed Lamar’s. “Don’t say that shit. If it’s botherin’ you than it ain’t stupid.” 

 

“I-I’m afraid she’ll think I’m a monster.” 

 

“L.” he spoke softly, bringing the man closer. “That woman loves you so damn much, she’ll go to war for you. You her son, I guarantee you that’s not how she would feel.” 

“Ok, but how do you know that she’ll be cool?” the taller man asked.

“How do you know that she won’t be cool?” Lamar didn’t exactly have an answer for that so he shrugged. 

“Exactly, so let’s go down there, and see what happens. No matter what happens, I’ll be there. And if shit doesn’t go well, we’ll figure it out, ok?” 

Finally nodding, the taller man got up to go get ready and Franklin followed to do the same.

 

~

 

He pulled up to Lamar’s house, just like any other day, but the utter dread coming from the other man was so obvious. Lamar wore his emotions of his sleeve, so it was no surprise he was still worrying. 

He placed a hand on the man's thigh and squeezed it gently. “Relax, things will be just fine.” 

When they had pulled up, Mrs. Davis clearly peeked through the blinds, so she knew that they were there. And when they finally got out the car and made their way to the front door, it was already opened for them. Franklin led the way because his boyfriend was being shy in his own house and walked into the small living room where Mrs. Davis looked absentmindedly at the tv. As soon as they entered, she decreased the volume. Franklin went to give the woman a quick side hug, which she returned warmly and he smiled before finding a seat on the couch.

“Hey momma.” Lamar muttered quietly and leaned down to give the woman a kiss on the forehead. She leaned into it and smiled. 

“Hey baby.” 

Franklin went to open his mouth to speak, but he was briefly forgotten as the two looked at eachother, a unspoken conversation going on between the two of them. The older woman cleared her throat, and went to fixing the blanket that laid across her lap to fit more snug on her. Going for her pack of cigarettes on the coffee table, she patted the bottom of the box against her palm and out slid a stick, which she placed at her lips. 

Not even seconds after, Lamar calmly dug in his pants pockets and produced a lighter, which he flicked to life and place on the open end of the cigarette, not once having his mom lean into the fire. 

Her inhale was soft and the exhale was graceful.

“So, are you finally gonna tell me what the hell’s been goin’ on?” 

“I just don’t want you thinkin’ any different of me if I do.” 

The woman frowned, before tapping the cigarette above an ash trash. “Explain.”

As Lamar explained what had happened, not once did his mom’s face change. She nodded, and listened intently, letting her son know that he had her focus. He finished his story around the same time she finished her cigarette. As she stubbed the stick out in the ashtray she grabbed the cup of water next to it and took a sip. 

“Imma be honest with you Lamar. If you had been anybody else, I would think that you was bullshittin’.” She laughed at that. “But you my baby. So I believe you. I just want to see it for myself.” 

As soon as those words left her mouth Lamar nodded excitedly, smiling. Franklin grinned at that. He’s such a dork. The taller man reached over and flicked him in the nose. 

“I ain’t no dork. You a dork.” 

It took seconds for Lamar to change into his ‘vampire form’ which really wasn’t anything THAT spectacular. His eyes were now a blood red and his canines were now ten times more prominent as he talked. 

Lamar’s mom tilted her head in pure curiosity as she got up and walked over to the taller man. 

“Open yo mouth.” she demanded, not even trying to hide her curiosity, and her son laughed before doing so. Slowly she prodded at the fangs, careful not to poke herself. That wouldn’t be good. 

When she finished conducting whatever tests she was up to, she stood tall, placing her hand on her hips, astonished. “Damn, that’s kinda freaky.” 

“I said that same thing.”

“Well maybe when I go to the deli, I can just ask for the blood of the animals for you.” 

Lamar sighed, looking to be relieved. “They finna look at you funny.”

Mrs. Davis waved him off. “I’ll look funny everyday for the rest of my life to make sure you ok.” 

Lamar smiled and just like that, Franklin could see the stress was lifted from his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and tell me wat yall think :P
> 
> and come talk to me on tumblr, ld-fc, about framar, we lonely over here lol


End file.
